


Teenage Love

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French class was a bitch, and Connor hated it. The only good thing about that wretched class was having his best friend, Oliver Hampton, there suffering with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Got this as a prompt on tumblr. Fluffy high school au was requested, and this is the product!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

French class was a bitch, and Connor hated it. The only good thing about that wretched class was having his best friend, Oliver Hampton, there suffering with him. Madame Perrault was a kind older woman who was very grandmotherly. But she was ruthless. Her grading system was atrocious, and even when she spoke English her accent was still too thick to understand. Thankfully, for the final project of the semester, she was allowing everyone in the class to partner up and work together. Oliver and Connor immediately turned to one another with wide, happy grins plastered on their faces. 

The project was simple. All they had to do was put together an itinerary of places they would go to in France, where they would eat, what they would eat, and write it all out in French. Easy right? Sort of. 

It would’ve been a hell of a lot easier to concentrate if Oliver wasn’t so distracting. And little did Connor know, Oliver was just as distracted by him. The two were sat up in Oliver’s room; a place Connor had been many times. They’d been best friends the last few years. Having sleepovers, playing video games, studying for tests, talking for hours and hours about nothing in particular. They were thick as thieves, and nothing could separate them.

That was, until Connor realized he liked Oliver. _Really_ liked him. The moment he realized his feelings for Oliver wasn’t clear. It didn’t happen in a specific moment. It’s been a slow progression of realization since their friendship really began blossoming. Connor would just notice little things about Oliver that he adored. Like how Oliver would hug him a few seconds longer than necessary when Connor was sad. Connor would often catch Oliver looking at him fondly, and then blush deeply from embarrassment. Or sometimes Oliver would just show up at Connor’s house when he wasn’t feeling well with some ice cream or his favorite kind of candy. Little things like this that Oliver did a lot made Connor wonder if maybe the feeling of attraction was mutual. 

Sure Oliver had told Connor that he was gay, and Connor had also come out to Oliver, but that didn’t mean anything. To Oliver, they could be friends—just friends. Connor spent way more time than acceptable thinking and stressing about this. But it was hard not to. Especially now as he was sat on Oliver’s bed, with Oliver only feet away worrying at his bottom lip, brows knit together in immense concentration. 

Oliver must have felt Connor’s hard gaze, spinning in his desk chair to give him a worried look. “Are you alright, Connor?” Oliver asked softly, his voice concerned. 

“Oh, yeah… I’m fine. Why?” He tried to play it off cool, like there really wasn’t anything wrong. Lie. Total lie. But it wasn’t like he could just be like, ‘Oh, nothing’s wrong Ollie… just wondering if you like me as much as I like you. And not in the friend way, you know? The way that’s like I want to kiss you and hold your hand all the time because you’re really adorable and keep me up most nights.’ No. He definitely couldn’t say that. 

“Connor?” Oliver snapped, pulling him out of his train of thought.

“Hm?” Connor hummed, sitting up to look over at Oliver—getting distracted by how Oliver looked at him. Those sweet looking lips that were parted slightly…made Connor’s heart dance. 

“You—you aren’t listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” Oliver mused, raising an eyebrow. “I was trying to tell you that you’ve been acting weird lately.” _Dammit_. The last thing Connor needed was Oliver getting suspicious of him.

“I’m sorry, Ollie… I don’t know what’s going on with me.” He sucked in his bottom lip, rolling it slowly between his teeth. But Oliver apparently wasn’t having any of it. He pushed away from the desk, plopping down on the bed beside Connor—sitting so their legs were just centimeters away from touching. Another thing Oliver did a lot that Connor never failed to notice. 

“It’s okay, Con.” Oliver reassured warmly, his hand gently patting Connor’s leg. “Hey, can we… talk?” Connor’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. The sudden drop in Oliver’s tone concerned him, but he tried to not pay much attention to it.

“Yeah, of course we can. What’s up?” Connor’s heart was racing. He couldn’t even imagine what Oliver wanted to talk about. And god, why did he have to sit so _close_? Connor could feel the heat radiating off of Oliver’s leg, sweeping over him, making him wish that he hadn’t worn a damn long sleeved shirt. Pushing up his sleeves, a slow, nervous, breath escaped his lips.

“Well, I wanted to talk… about us.” _Us_? What was that supposed to mean?

“Uh—what about us?” Connor questioned, trying to keep his heart calm and steady. But when the guy he liked—maybe even loved—was telling him that he wanted to talk about them, and the state of their relationship, it was pretty nerve wracking. 

“I mean… we’ve been friends for a really long time, you know? And we’ve had so much time to get to know each other… and we’ve gotten really _close_. I—was wondering if we could maybe… go out?” Oliver looked like a nervous wreck. The bed was shaking under Oliver’s shuddering body, and the other teen’s voice was so shaky, Connor thought he was going to break down and start hyperventilating. 

“Wait—you _like_ me?” Connor asked curiously, his voice hitching just slightly.

“Yeah… yeah, I do. I—I have for a long time. That’s kinda embarrassing… do—do you like me?” Connor’s heart leapt out of his chest, quickly closing the distance between them. He grabbed Oliver’s face, holding it tenderly between his hands, and pressed their lips firmly together. As he pulled away, Oliver’s eyes were shot open, pupils blow wide, and mouth hanging open. “You—you _kissed_ me…” Oliver stammered, his cheeks tinted a bright shade of pink. “So… do you like me too?”

“I more than like you, Ollie.” Connor admitted, his smile so wide it hurt his cheeks. Oliver let out a breath he must have been holding for the last several seconds. Relief washed over him in a sudden rush, and finally he could breathe.

“Can we kiss again?” Oliver asked softly, biting his lip. A smile stretched over Connor’s face as he pulled Oliver’s face back into his. This time, the kiss was slow. Their lips seemed to form perfectly together. Connor’s hand curled around to hold the back of Oliver’s head, just above his neck. He carefully sucked in Oliver’s bottom lip, sighing softly into the kiss. His tongue traced over Oliver’s lip, making him whimper helplessly before pulling away. “God… why haven’t we done this sooner?” Oliver smiled, sighing breathlessly. 

“I dunno, but I’m glad we are now.” Connor grinned, leaning his forehead against Oliver’s.

“So, are we boyfriends now?”

“Definitely boyfriends.”


End file.
